


Aftermath

by HetaliaBunny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Shiratorizawa-Karasuno Match, Short, Still Not Over This Tbh, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaBunny/pseuds/HetaliaBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi hang out on the day of the Shiratorizawa-Karasuno match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Crouched in front of the TV, Oikawa squeezed the pillow he was hugging, console in hand, pouting as the game over screen blinked again and again.

“This is way too hard, Iwa-chan, I give up!”

Oikawa flopped onto the ground, still pouting. From the corner of his eye, he saw Iwaizumi get up and walk towards him.

“Move over. I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Oikawa didn’t move, prompting Iwaizumi to kick him until Oikawa finally shifted a few inches. Amidst shouts of “Mean, Iwa-chan!”, Iwaizumi picked up the console and pressed restart. Oikawa frowned as he watched the screen. Iwaizumi effortlessly dodged oncoming attacks and performed combos one after another. By the time he had defeated the boss, Oikawa had come up with a perfect excuse for why he hadn’t beaten the boss even though he definitely could have if he actually wanted to.

However, before Oikawa could explain his defense against Iwaizumi’s victorious smirk, a gentle tri-tone interrupted them.

“Oh that’s my phone,” Iwaizumi explained, grabbing his iPhone from the table behind them.

“Reminder: Karasuno - Shiratorizawa match,” Oikawa read out loud over Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Who cares? Come on, Iwa-chan, let’s finish this level.”

“First of all,” Iwaizumi grabbed the console away before Oikawa could reach it, “You care. And second of all, I want to watch it.”

“But I don’t.”

“Yeah right.”

“I don’t!”

“Fine, you don’t have to watch it if you don’t want to, but I’m going to.”

“No.”

“Hah?!”

Oikawa lunged for the TV remote, lifting it high above his head.

“I’m not gonna let you watch it~”

Iwaizumi grinded his teeth.

“Give it back Asskawa!”

“Iwa-chan is mad now~”

Oikawa attempted to run away. Of course, Iwaizumi being Iwaizumi quickly overpowered Oikawa and wrestled the remote from his grip. Not giving any time for Oikawa to recover, Iwaizumi quickly shut down the XBox and switched the channel.

The game was just about to start. Daichi Sawamura was preparing to serve, tension visible on his face.

“That hurt Iwa-chan. You’re so mean,” Oikawa complained as he walked over to sit down on the couch.

“Shut up, it’s you’re own fault. The game’s starting.”

The blow of a whistle. The slap of skin on ball. Tension.

“Out!”

“Haha he sucks.”

“You’re one to say that.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan,” Tooru replied, nevertheless climbing onto the couch to watch the match, not able to help thinking that his team should have been the one standing there on the court.

**Author's Note:**

> If only Aoba Johsai had won, everything would be less painful TuT


End file.
